07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Military raid on the Barsburg Church
The Military raid on the Barsburg Church was an attack instigated by the Barsburg Armed Forces in response to the discovery of the Eye of Mikhail within the Barsburg Church. Its sole purpose was to find and kill the vessel for the Eye of Mikhail to prevent the revival of the Raggs Kingdom, which would threaten the Barsburg Empire's hold on the seven Districts. It followed the infiltration: a highly clandestine operation, which was carried out by Warsfeil group, The Black Hawks. Due to the first attack being unknown to the military, they were not aware the Eye had already been taken when they invaded. The raid is different in the anime than in the manga, with the Black Hawks being the primary combatants in the anime- but not appearing in the manga version. The outcome of the attack is the same, and the military leaves empty-handed as the vessel (Teito Klein) had escaped the Church. Background Decision to send the Black Hawks to Antwort Leader of the Black Hawks and military strategist, Ayanami, meets with other high-ranking officers about the Antwort War. He disagrees with the generals' war tactics, which offends them, and they suggest he personally see to the matter. The generals decide to send the Black Hawks to Antwort with an army of 1000 soldiers. To spite them, Ayanami agrees, and remarks that he will only need 500 men. Creation of the Eye of God Haruse and Kuroyuri pursue a falling Mikhail, and Mikhail prepares to attack Kuroyuri. This angers Haruse, and he (Haruse) pushes Kuroyuri out of the way and restrains Mikhail using his Wars. Ayanami demands Haruse switch places with him but Haruse refuses, knowing he is being sapped of power by Labrador's flowers. Kuroyuri orders Haruse to retreat, but Haruse uses his remaining power to force more Wars into the Eye of Mikhail- which forces Mikhail absorb more darkness and eventually leave Teito's body (successfully separating the Eye from Teito) to protect his vessel's soul from being eaten by the darkness. The resulting explosion, from Mikhail releasing Lv. 40 as he leaves, destroys a large portion of the ground below and leaves Haruse without a soul. It creates the Eye of God. Capture of the Eye The, now separated, Eye of Mikhail and Teito Klein fall from the Hawkzile destroyed during the explosion. Bishop Frau gives chase and is soon confronted by another Black Hawk, Hyuuga, who is also chasing the Eye. Hyuuga begins to mocks him and laughs that "Aya-tan will take everything precious away from you". Frau is angered by his comments and attacks Hyuuga with his scythe, which Hyuuga blocks and a fight begins- with Hyuuga using his sword against Frau's scythe. As Teito and the Eye of Mikhail fall from the sky, and Frau and Hyuuga continue to fight, it becomes apparent that Frau cannot catch both of them. Frau then chooses to grab Teito Klein, allowing Hyuuga to claim the Eye of Mikhail for the Black Hawks and escape, where he delivers it to Ayanami on board the Ribidzile. Retreat of the Black Hawks Once the Eye has been taken, Labrador appears and reminds Ayanami that military aircraft are prevented from entering the 7th District. Ayanami replies that they travel to Antwort and are unable to go through any other route because of strong wind currents from the North. He then asks to pass through District 7, and Labrador relays his message to The Pope. The Pope allows the ships passage, and shows them the shortest route through the District. History leading up to conflict The very public removal of the Eye of Mikhail caused the Barsburg Armed Forces to release a (false) statement that the blast was caused by the Eye of Raphael malfunctioning- to quash any hope former citizens of Raggs had of the Eye of Mikhail's return. Field Marshal Wakaba Oak held a meeting with other high-ranking officers concerning photographic evidence of the Eye of God, proving that the Eye of Mikhail resides somewhere within the Church. Wakaba feared that the emergence of someone who is able to use the Eye poses a possibility of reviving the Raggs Kingdom, and the arrival of a new Prince of Raggs could also trigger a revolt from the Seven Houses of God.Kapitel 21. This would threaten the Empire's hold of the seven Districts. Wakaba gives orders for the vessel of the Eye to be immediately found and eliminated. The conflict The second part of the infiltration takes during the second part of the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. Manga synopsis A squadron of soldiers from the Barsburg Armed Forces (not the Black Hawks) invade and investigate the Barsburg Church in order to find the wielder of the Eye of Mikhail, who is believed to reside in the Church, following the previous day's incident. They meet resistance from the Bishops of the Church, who kill the guards- executing the spy that alerted them- and hide Teito Klein, the vessel, allowing him to escape through a secret tunnel with Frau. Several soldiers riding Hawkziles pursue Teito and Frau as they flee through the back alleys of District 7, but they are soon left behind. After the battle, all military personnel present within the Church leave after finding no evidence of the wielder, because Teito and Frau have escaped. Anime synopsis The Black Hawks are again sent to the Barsburg Church- this time to capture Teito Klein, the host of the Eye of Mikhail, since the Eyes are useless without their hosts. Ayanami uses his black magic to warp Teito into the beginning and himself to the place. He confronts Teito and the latter attacks him out of rage, however despite his repeated attacks Teito is no match for Ayanami and is easily beaten. As Ayanami attempts to read Teito's memory, it is revealed that one of the Seven Ghosts, Vertrag, has blocked them off and that anyone who tries to touch this part of Teito's memory will be harmed. Meanwhile Castorand Labrador are confronted by Hyuuga, along with his Begleiter Konatsu, and Frau and Hakuren Oak are attacked by Kuroyuriwho seeks revenge for Haruse's injury. The fight is interrupted by Teito who warps the Black Hawks and the Bishops to Pandora's Box, whereupon Ayanami instructs the Black Hawks to retreat empty-handed. Consequences References Category:Events Category:Battle Category:Articles without official names